La jalousie du maitre
by Chikara Ao
Summary: Grimmjow s'est encore mis dans une mauvaise situation et ses atouts ne font que l'y plonger davantage. /!\ présence de threesome et de gros Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**** :** La jalousie du maitre

**Couples**** :** Aizen - Grimmjow , Gin - Noitora

**Rating**** :** M (un très gros M)

**Disclaimer**** :** à Tite.K

**Warning**** :** threesome et en quelque sorte un viol (mais rien ne va jusqu'au bout). Cette fic n'est vraiment pas faite pour les âmes sensibles et pour ceux qui n'aime pas quand c'est très (mais vraiment très là) explicite.

**Note**** :** ce chapitre n'est pas terrible (enfin d'après moi, après j'ai quand même eu des avis favorables) que se soit au niveau de l'écriture, vu que c'est une des première fic que j'ai écrite, et du scénario (ce chapitre est clairement un PWP).

**Résumé**** :** Grimmjow s'est encore mis dans une mauvaise situation et ses atouts ne font que l'y plonger davantage.

Grand merci à ma bêta : **Voracity666** =D

°Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oO°

**Chapitre 1**** :** Mauvaise posture

Une fois de plus le bleuté de l'Espada avait désobéi aux ordres du Seigneur du Hueco Mundo, et une fois de plus il devait se rendre devant celui-ci pour s'expliquer. Seulement le Sexta n'en avait pas envie, il en avait marre qu'on lui fasse la morale surtout qu'elle ne servait strictement à rien ! Ainsi il décida de sécher sa convocation, et tant pis pour les conséquences.

Il alla dans sa pièce et contrarié se dirigea vers la douche. Bizarrement pour un félin, l'eau lui faisait du bien, le détendait. Il déposa Pantera dans un coin, se déshabilla rapidement et, toujours de mauvaise humeur, alla sous la douche.

/*-*-*-*/

De son côté Sôsuke Aizen attendait patiemment son membre de l'Espada le plus difficile, mais ô combien rafraichissant. Après tout ce n'est pas parce qu'il était fort, qu'il pouvait battre aussi facilement l'ennui, surtout si c'était en passant ses journées à penser stratégie.

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il attendait. D'ordinaire le bleuté arrivait après une demi-heure de retard, faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il se fichait complètement des réprimandes et de la punition qui en résulterait. Mais là, Aizen commençait vraiment à penser que Grimmjow l'avait, soit oublié, soit ignoré. Il penchait plus pour la deuxième hypothèse, étant plus dans le genre du Sexta.

Il esquissa un sourire calculateur et se leva, il s'apprêtait à partir quand Ichimaru entra dans la salle du trône.

-Sôsuke, pour ta réunion avec le Sexta...

-Oui ? demanda aussitôt l'intéressé, si doucement que Gin se figea un instant.

-Euh... en fait j'ai croisé Jaggerjack et... et il ne semblait pas très décidé à venir vu sa tête, répondit Gin un peu maladroitement.

Aizen, pas du tout étonné, haussa un sourcil.

-Cela fait longtemps ?

-Non j'viens à peine de le voir qui rentrait du désert, j'ai voulu te prévenir vu que je le croyais avec toi...

-Bien, je m'en occupe, tu peux retourner à tes occupations, déclara le maitre du Hueco Mundo.

Le sourire sadique de Gin revint, et il s'en alla alors faire misère à un certain Espada. Aizen, lui, toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres, se déplaça doucement pour aller s'occuper d'un petit chaton hargneux.

/*-*-*-*/

Grimmjow sortait de la douche, l'eau bouillante dégoulinant le long de son corps le rendant encore plus sexy. Ses cheveux lui collait au visage, un visage où la colère avait laissé place à la fatigue. Il prit brusquement une serviette et s'essuya légèrement, il la passa à sa taille et alla s'écrouler sur son lit.

Aussitôt on frappa violemment à sa porte. Le bleuté ne broncha pas. On frappa de nouveau mais cette fois s'y, en même temps que les coups, la voix de Noitora s'éleva :

-Oh Grimmjow, ouvre moi c't' putain de porte ou j't'la défonce.

Le Sexta grogna, il était fatigué et déjà que quelqu'un vienne le déranger ça l'énervait, mais en plus si c'était Noitora ! Le bleuté se releva doucement, les sourcils froncés plus que jamais. Il alla ouvrir la porte à l'autre excité de Quinta.

-Qu'es tu fous pauvre abruti ? grogna le bleuté une lueur dangereuse au fond des yeux.

-Ta gueule sal...

Noitora stoppa net sa phrase quand il tourna son visage vers Grimmjow. Celui-ci était toujours torse nu, les jambes à l'air et juste une serviette couvrait son intimité, il restait aussi quelques goutes d'eau qui glissaient lentement sur sa peau bronzé.

Noitora se reprit bien vite et d'une voix paniqué expliqua à Grimmjow qu'il devait se cacher dans sa chambre pour échapper à l'autre pervers d'Ichimaru.

-Rien à foutre d'tes problèmes avec ce renard, va te trouver une autre piaule.

Il allait lui claquer la porte au nez, totalement indifférent à son malheur, mais au lieu de ça fut projeté en arrière quand Noitora repoussa la porte, pour ensuite la refermer derrière lui.

-P'tain mais dégage, tu peux aller ailleurs non ?

-Non, ta chambre c'est le meilleur endroit .... qui y penserait ? J'te détestes !

-Tu détestes tout l'monde abruti, alors va squatter une autre chambre.

La fatigue avait déserté Grimmjow, il était de nouveau énervé et hurlait tout ce qu'il pouvait contre le Quinta. Ce dernier réalisa qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi assez, il avait oublié la discrétion du bleuté.

-Ferme là ! Il va nous repérer sinon !

Grimmjow s'approcha dangereusement de Noitora, le saisit par le bras et l'entraina à la porte pour le foutre dehors.

-Dégage l'asperge.

Le Quinta se détacha de l'emprise de Grimmjow et le poussa violemment vers la porte.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis !

-Sinon quoi ? Oublie pas qu'il faut être discret, fit ironique le Sexta.

-T'oublis un truc chaton..., commença Noitora, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres et une lueur moqueuse au fond des yeux.

Il se déplaça rapidement face à Grimmjow et tout en se penchant vers lui s'empara de son menton. A quelques centimètres du visage du bleuté, qui commençait à montrer les crocs, il continua :

-...si Ichimaru nous trouve, tu crois vraiment qu'il te laissera tranquille vu comment t'es sapé ?

Noitora baissa les yeux pour regarder au niveau du basin de Grimmjow. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et se rappela qu'il n'avait qu'une petite serviette autour des hanches «Eh merde j'avais zappé ça». Le bleuté décida alors de virer le Quinta et d'aller se changer vite fait après. Il attira Noitora très près de lui, ce dernier, étonné, ne bougea pas, puis se saisit fermement de son bras et après s'être retourné commença à ouvrir la porte, le Quinta derrière lui. Il ne l'avait ouverte qu'à moitié quand il s'arrêta, en total alerte par ce qu'il voyait.

Gin Ichimaru était là. Grimmjow ouvrit de grand yeux et relâcha légèrement sa prise. Noitora, qui avait sentit la présence de Gin, en profita pour se détacher et se cacher juste derrière la porte, abandonnant le pauvre Grimmjow.

-Oh quel charmant accueil, fit l'argenté son sourire le plus rassurant accroché aux lèvres.

Grimmjow resta sur place, craignant le pire. Ichimaru n'était pas connu pour son sérieux mais plutôt pour son laisser aller. Et bizarrement le bleuté pressentait qu'il aller en faire les frais.

-Eh bien ? T'aurais-je fait peur ? dit-il en élargissant son sourire. Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer ?

-Euh... je... j'suis occupé en fait. Et là j'dois aller m'changer.

-Vraiment ? Je peux venir ? fit Gin sur un ton des plus enthousiaste.

Le bleuté ouvrant de grand yeux pris la décision immédiate d'être un peu lâche au moins une fois dans sa vie.

-Euh tu cherchais pas Noitora ? Regarde... il est là ! **[BR : Le coup bien pourri...]**

Tout en ouvrant un peu plus la porte, Grimmjow tira violemment le Quinta.

-Enfoiré, cracha celui-ci.

-Mon petit Noity, alors c'est ici que tu te cachais ? C'est relativement bien choisis... oh mais j'y pense... je vous dérange peut-être ?

Gros blanc. Gin était aux anges, appréciant l'expression des deux Espadas. Grimmjow semblait indigné, alors que Noitora avait, semble-t-il, pas tout pigé.

-Non mais ça va pas, répliqua Grimmjow ne voulant pas se laisser insulter de cette façon, il pointa rageusement du doigt le Quinta. Il est juste venu se cacher.

-Dommage ! fit Gin en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. J'ai une subite envie d'Espada.

Ichimaru, le regard enflammé (il a les yeux bien ouvert là), s'approcha tel un prédateur des deux arrancars. Noitora se planqua derrière Grimmjow (le pauvre il a déjà tellement souffert), mettant ses mains sur ses épaules pour qu'ainsi le Sexta ne s'échappe pas. De toute façon le pauvre était paralysé, pour une fois qu'il prenait conscience d'une situation dangereuse ! Cependant gardant une part de justesse dans son caractère habituel, enfin presque, il réalisa qu'il était en admiration devant le regard de Gin «Méga flippant... moi aussi j'fait cet effet? C'est trop génial !»

Mais bizarrement, il se ressaisit assez vite quand il sentit les doigts fins de l'ex-capitaine se promener sur son ventre et ne cesser de descendre vers le bord de sa serviette. Il frissonna légèrement à ce contact et pas content gueula sur le capitaine :

-Tu crois faire quoi là ? il repoussa violemment la main d'Ichimaru. C'est pas chez toi ici !

-Oh mais vous êtes tous les propriétés d'Aizen et, officiellement, moi et Tôsen pouvont faire ce que nous voulons de ses propriétés.

-Tsss, c'est ça rêve ! J'appartiens à personne moi, répliqua le bleuté.

Gin changeant brutalement de comportement, devenant plus sérieux, et de conversation, s'adressa à Noitora :

-Dis Noity tu me trouves comment ?

-Hein ? Le «petit» Noity releva légèrement la tête.

-Alors ? Et soit sincère.

-Ben... euh... je... bien.

-Juste bien, fit Gin une moue boudeuse accrochée au visage.

Grimmjow toujours en colère profita de l'occasion :

-Te plains pas il a été gentil, moi j'te trouves à vomir.

Noitora serra imperceptiblement les épaules du Sexta «Putain mais il est complètement maso ce gars, Ichimaru va l'défoncer... et dans les deux sens du terme». Cependant, contrairement aux atteintes, Gin ne fit que sourire davantage.

-Oh vraiment ? Tu ne me trouves pas beau ?

-Nan. Grimmjow espérait avoir été assez catégorique, parce qu'en fait il trouvait l'argenté pas si mal mais bon il l'énervait, c'était de sa faute à cet imbécile.

-Hé Noity... et Grimmjow tu le trouves comment ?

-Que...

Noitora, surpris, se redressa de tout son long. Grimmjow, lui, ne fit qu'une légère grimace.

-Bah... euh... sans plus.

-Je t'ai dit d'être sincère.

Gin s'avança plus près qu'il ne l'était déjà du Sexta, et leur corps se frôlèrent. Il leva une main vers le bleuté et de son index lui caressa le visage. Grimmjow, ne se laissant pas faire, se recula, mais de ce fait se plaqua contre le Quinta. Les deux se raidirent, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que se soit Gin se colla de tous son long contre le Sexta, moulant son corps au sien, déclenchant ainsi des frissons chez le shinigami et l'arrancar, et retint Noitora par un bras. Ce qui donna du coup... un Grimmjow dans le pétrin.

-Alors Noity ?

- ....

-Bon je t'aide ! Grimmjow est-il mieux que moi ?

«Pff y a même pas à poser la question pauvre connard», réussi à penser Grimmjow, malgré la plus que mauvaise situation dans laquelle il était.

-Euh j'sais pas .... j'l'regarde pas trop moi (petit menteur ^^).

Gin ne dit mot, et eu soudain une idée des plus intéressante. Il s'empara de la main de Noitora et la fit glisser sur le torse du Sexta. Ce dernier frissonna, et commençant à ressentir un danger de plus en plus intense se débattit comme il le pouvait, seulement Gin l'en empêcha, ne voulant pas que son plan soit contrecarré.

L'argenté continua donc l'enseignement du corps de Grimmjow à Noitora. Il fit passer sa main sur les abdominaux se trouvant à côté du trou de hollow puis la remonta et entreprit de la faire tourner autour d'un des mamelons du Sexta. Celui-ci s'était inconsciemment rapproché du Quinta et réagissait aux caresses en rougissant, faisant son possible pour ne pas laisser échapper des sons non voulu.

-Tu veux les caresser Noity ?

Noitora leva les yeux sur Ichimaru, un sourire étirant les traits de son visage. Sans répondre il releva son autre bras et se saisit en même temps des deux tétons dressés. Grimmjow surprit et au bord de la panique, essaya de dégager le Quinta en le poussant par derrière, mais c'était sans compter sur l'ancien capitaine qui lui saisit les poignets.

-Alors Noity ? Ta réponse ?

Noitora avait était étonné par la peau du Sexta. Elle était chaude et douce, elle donnait envie d'être caressée. Il avait senti l'excitation monter d'un coup alors qu'il torturait les tétons du bleuté, il avait envie d'aller plus loin, il voulait goûter cette peau. Mais pour une fois, il préféra être méfiant, y avait quand même Ichimaru.

-Il est excitant, doux et sexy .... mais j'suis sûr qu'il pourrait l'être encore plus...

-Oh pour ça ne t'inquiète pas... il le sera, répondit Gin, un sourire des plus pervers étirant ses lèvres.

Il saisit le menton du Sexta, cherchant un face à face avec ce dernier. Grimmjow, commençant à rougir dangereusement, avait tenté d'éviter le regard du pervers qui jubilait devant lui. Gin se rapprocha encore plus et leurs bouches se trouvèrent séparées de quelques millimètres. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et saccadé du bleuté, il commençait sérieusement à l'exciter. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait laissé le Sexta tranquille jusqu'à présent «Une pure bourde», pensa-t-il.** [BR : Tu m'étonnes...]**

/*-*-*-*/

Aizen marchait insensiblement vers sa futur proie, convoité depuis déjà suffisamment de temps. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il sentait d'autres reatsus autour de celui qui l'intéressait, il pensait bien avoir reconnu celui de Noitora et l'autre devait être celui de Gin. Poussé par la curiosité, il accéléra le pas. Arrivé à une certaine distance il eut la confirmation qu'il avait raison, à propos des reatsus. Que pouvait donc faire ces trois là ensemble ? C'était vraiment un drôle de rassemblement.

Doucement il s'approcha de la chambre de Grimmjow et tendit l'oreille. Il ne put que discerner des bruits bizarres. Malicieux, il sortit son zanpakuto et, utilisant de ses capacité, se rendit invisible aux yeux de tous.

Ainsi les trois autres ne le virent pas entrer, discrètement, dans la pièce. Gin, Noitora et Grimmjow se retrouvèrent alors espionnés par un petit voyeur aux anges. Il pouvait voir sa victime rougir, se tortiller de plaisir (ou douleur ?), et aussi l'entendre gémir sous les assauts des deux autres. Gin et Noitora s'occupaient divinement bien du Sexta. Aizen alla se poser contre le mur à droite de façon à avoir le tout de profil, l'excitation commençait déjà à lui monter.

/*-*-*-*/

Noitora avait passer sa main sous la serviette de Grimmjow, les vas et viens se répétant inlassablement. Le Quinta sentait le membre se durcir, le rendant lui aussi du coup encore plus excité. Gin, lui, s'était enfin emparé de la bouche du bleuté en forçant le passage, et maintenant s'amusait à la torturer, mordillant et chatouillant les endroits sensibles.

Grimmjow paniquait complet, n'arrivant même plus à se défendre et réagissant à tous les touchers. Il sentit ses tortionnaires se déplacer et fut projeté sur le lit, les deux pervers se plaçant face à lui. Le bleuté se retrouva les jambes écartées, la serviette ne servant plus à grand chose, les joues rougies, les lèvres saignantes, le regard affolé et la respiration saccadé. Les deux sadiques étaient comblés.

Noitora se lécha les lèvres et se plaça au-dessus du Sexta. Il pris violemment ses lèvres tout en l'allongeant, ses mains recommençant à parcourir le corps sous lui. Grimmjow frissonnait à chacun de ses passages, il aurait voulu le repousser mais était bien trop satisfait pour ça.

Noitora descendit sa main le long du torse du bleuté et enleva entièrement la serviette, laissant Grimmjow entièrement nu. Aussitôt il abandonna la bouche du Sexta pour placer son visage au niveau de son (très) bas-ventre. Il admira quelques secondes, le sourire aux lèvres, la virilité tendu du bleuté. Il s'en approcha dangereusement, faisant glisser ses longs doigts sur toute la longueur, puis l'emprisonna fermement pour ensuite se régaler en l'avalant. Il commença alors de brusque vas et viens.

Pendant ce temps Gin, mais aussi Aizen, profitait du spectacle, se délectant des gémissements du Sexta. La vision qu'il leur offrait était vraiment... exquise.

Noitora avait complètement oublié la présence de Gin, trop comblé par Grimmjow, ainsi quand l'argenté fit glisser sa main sur son dos il sursauta assez violemment, se retirant le sexe du bleuté de la bouche. Le Quinta pivota lentement son visage vers l'ex-capitaine.

-Oh mais quel regard glacial, tu es bien sensible mon cher Noity, se moqua Ichimaru.

-... c'est normal t'es qu'un psychopathe faut bien qu'j'fasse gaffe.

-Et les psychopathes ne peuvent pas parfois être doux, répliqua Gin, honoré de son surnom.

-...

-De toute façon nous le sommes tous ici alors il n'y a pas de problème, conclut le bras droit d'Aizen.

Grimmjow resurgit, offensé par les paroles.

-Me compare pas à vous, j'vaux beaucoup mieux qu'vous bande de dégénérés...

-Oh oui chaton, tu vaux beaucoup mieux, mais pas pour c'que tu penses, répliqua sournoisement Gin.

Sur ce il obligea le Sexta à se recoucher et fit parcourir doucement sa langue sur son buste. Le bleuté se contractant imperceptiblement à quelques caresses.

-Serais-tu chatouilleux mon petit Grimmy...

-Hé ! C'est moi qui l'touche.

Noitora bloqua Gin en positionnant son bras sous le torse de l'argenté.

-On dirait que tu t'attaches facilement Noitora, mais ne serait-ce pas risqué ? répliqua Gin d'une voix doucereuse.

-N'importe quoi, j'ai juste envie de le toucher en premier.

-C'est bien ce que tu viens de faire non?

-...

-Ne pourrais tu donc pas partager ? demanda Gin, ouvrant ses yeux où luisait une lueur sombre et menaçante tout en perdant son sourire qui se transforma en une ligne droite et fine.

-Je... c'est... euh... toi qui décides (il a du mal le Noity ^^ **BR : à sa place, toi aussi. Devoir choisir entre mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et le plaisir partagé... Le choix est vite fait ! ^^ enfin, le mien**)

-C'est juste. Alors s'il te plait ne te crois pas supérieur à moi.

- «Ouai bah il me plait pas...» Oui, répondit avec un mal fou Noitora.

Grimmjow de son côté n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Si il avait tout pigé... ils voulaient se le faire à deux ! Une panique mentale s'empara de lui, laissant jurons, hypothèses déchainées guider ses pensées.

Gin posa sa main sur le ventre du bleuté, puis la remonta doucement jusqu'au cou. Il lécha celui-ci tout doucement, faisant ainsi mieux frissonner le Sexta. Noitora, lui, reprenait son travail autour du sexe de Grimmjow, ce dernier se contracta aussitôt et appuya sur la tête du Quinta. Celui-ci dû néanmoins abandonner rapidement le sexe qui était réclamé par Gin, il alla alors explorer les cuisses du bleuté, léchant la substance blanche qui s'y était déjà un peu répandu. Dans le même temps il alla taquiner de ses long doigts l'intimité du Sexta. Les faisant glisser doucement, appuyant par moment.

Brusquement il souleva les cuisses de Grimmjow, remplaçant ses doigts par sa langue. Le bleuté se débattant la tâche n'était pas si simple pour Noitora. Mais son acolyte vint l'aider en écartant délicatement les fesses de Grimmjow, laissant ainsi toute place au Quinta. Celui-ci en profita immédiatement, sa langue touchant la surface de l'anus du bleuté qui se contracta à nouveau pour se protéger. C'était sans compter sur Gin qui, accrochant plus fermement ses mains, étira encore plus.

Grimmjow grimaça, fermant les yeux avec insistance comme pour ne pas réaliser se qui aller se passer. Noitora inséra sa langue dans l'intimité, refermant ses lèvres sur la peau. Gin, ne restant pas à la traine, recommença des vas et viens avec le membre du bleuté. Apparemment ils avaient l'intention de s'acharner sur la partie basse du Sexta.

Le Quinta se retira, se léchant les lèvres, Gin en profita alors pour abandonner Grimmjow et voler un baiser à Noitora. Celui-ci ne le repoussa pas, laissant l'ex-capitaine savourer sa saveur et celle du bleuté. Durant ce baiser le Quinta glissa un doigts dans l'intimité de leur victime. Celle-ci s'accrocha aux draps tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux devenant larmoyants sous l'humiliation.

Stoppant le baiser Gin se décala et mit à son tour un doigt. Les deux tortionnaires les faisaient glisser profondément de façon non simultané. Par contre leurs visages, figés dans l'envie de posséder le Sexta, s'approchèrent en même temps de son intimité. Leurs langues se mélangeants à leurs doigts. Les gémissements de Grimmjow devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlés, il n'arrivait plus à les étouffer même avec un doigt servant de contre-douleur. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas d'où on pouvait trouver du plaisir à faire ça. Lui, il se sentait juste bizarre, hyper mal-à-l'aise et soumis. En somme, la grande catastrophe pour le grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Aizen observait toujours attentivement la scène. Quelque chose de dur étant maintenant omniprésent au niveau de son entre-jambe. Le Sexta était tellement adorable quand il n'ouvrait pas sa grande bouche et qu'il se laissait faire.**[BR : Rarement quoi... Voir pas du tout !]** L'expression, les gémissements du bleuté, tout ça, rendaient le maitre de Hueco Mundo extrêmement tendu. Il fallait aussi ajouter que Grimmjow était bâti à merveille et il remercia la perversité des deux autres de s'acharner comme ça à ce niveau, c'était tout à fait plaisant.

Cependant un sentiment de possessivité commençait à naitre en lui. Il voulait le Sexta pour lui tout seul, que ce soit ses mains qui le touchent, que ce soit ses lèvres qui le fassent frissonner, il voulait que ce soit lui qui le fasse crier de plaisir. Il prit soudainement une expression des plus sévères, les deux intrus n'allaient pas le toucher plus longtemps. Grimmjow était à lui.

°Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oO°

Et voilà, mon imagination à un peu débordé là ^^'' **[BR : J'aimerais que ton imagination déborde plus souvent... X-P]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre**** :** La jalousie du maitre

**Couples**** :** Aizen - Grimmjow , Gin - Noitora

**Rating**** :** M (un très gros M)

**Disclaimer**** :** à Tite.K

**Note**** :** Houlà, ce chapitre à viré psycho quelque chose de bien o.O désolé, je suis peu fière de cette suite même si au final c'est ça que je voulais écrire, mais ça rend pas terrible (c'est pas cool T_T). Désolé pour ceux qui s'attendait à une partie à 4, mais... Grimm n'était pas suffisamment consentant pour ça ^^

Bêta : **Voracity666** ! (mais euuuuh... j'suis pas une banane... T_T)

°Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oO°

**Chapitre 2**** :** On s'appartient

Gin se leva tout en amenant Grimmjow avec lui, le collant contre son torse et mettant presque immédiatement ses mains sur le postérieur du bleuté. Il fit glisser doucement ses doigts longs et fins sur la peau bronzé et humide de sa victime. Ichimaru étira un sourire extrêmement satisfait et dominateur, plus Grimmjow tremblait entre ses bras plus il avait envie de le prendre ! De le soumettre ! Mais cette envie avait beau être puissante, il savait qu'il devait y aller doucement. Pas tant pour le confort du Sexta - après tout au point où ils en étaient - mais parce qu'il n'était pas seul.

Noitora qui s'était contenté pendant quelques instants de regarder Ichimaru et Grimmjow, se redressa soudainement du lit sur lequel il était assit. Il s'approcha du shinigami et de son confrère arrancar auquel il se colla par derrière. Le Sexta se retrouvant alors une nouvelle fois piégé entre ses deux tortionnaires.

Grimmjow déglutit difficilement, ses yeux obstinément fermés. Il ne voulait pas les ouvrir, il ne voulait pas les voir, il ne voulait plus rien voir de ces actes qui le faisait se sentir si mal. Le bleuté se sentait terriblement humilié dans cette situation. Que ces deux ''hommes'' le touchent... à des endroits bien trop intimes. Il voulait disparaître ! DISPARAITRE ! Plus de ces mains sur son corps, plus de ces tremblements qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler, plus de ces corps contre le sien !

Le Sexta se raidit à la douce caresse d'un doigt le long de son dos, il nicha alors davantage sa tête contre le torse d'Ichimaru. Ce dernier avait beau être un gros salaud et extrêmement dégoutant pour Grimmjow, il était au moins un bon moyen pour ne pas qu'ils le regardent. Le bleuté voulait vraiment disparaître... pour la première fois dans sa vie d'arrancar Grimmjow avait tout simplement arrêté de lutter.

Noitora plongea son visage dans le cou du bleuté, les cheveux de ce dernier caressant doucement sa joue droite. Sa bouche glissa tout aussi délicatement sur la peau de l'épaule du Sexta, jouant plutôt de sa langue que de ses dents. Ses mains, elles, s'amusaient à caresser doucement la peau lisse des hanches de Grimmjow. Laissant la zone se trouvant légèrement plus bas à l'entière disposition d'Ichimaru... du moins pour l'instant.

Ce dernier qui laissait aller gentiment ses doigts entre les fesses du Sexta jouait de sa langue sur le visage de celui-ci. Le jeu était assez difficile vu que Grimmjow ne cessait de cacher son visage, ce qui au bout d'un moment exaspéra Ichimaru. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoique se soit, ayant juste eu le temps de penser qu'il mettrait rapidement les choses au clair avec le Sexta, le bleuté releva son visage... aidé par la main du Quinta. Cette dernière avait abandonné les caresses pour aller aider le shinigami, Noitora ayant parfaitement ressenti l'agacement de Gin. Apparemment les deux tortionnaires, pour le plus grand malheur du Sexta, se complétaient à merveille.

Ichimaru étira un sourire mi-ravi mi-sournois et sans se faire attendre alla à la découverte du beau visage de Jaggerjack, la main de Noitora maintenant toujours fermement, même sous les caresses, la gorge du bleuté. Le second du Seigneur du Hueco Mundo léchait la peau et les larmes du visage de Grimmjow, ce dernier ayant depuis un bon moment abandonné la volonté de vouloir les retenir. Le bleuté avait l'impression que tout s'effritait en lui, il y avait d'abord eu l'humiliation, ensuite sont venues les larmes et puis le désespoir et maintenant le total abandon... c'était comme si sa vie d'arrancar était sur le point de prendre fin !

Peu souciant de la forme mentale de leur victime, Noitora et Ichimaru continuait d'assouvir leur plaisir. Le Quinta étant revenu s'occuper plus fermement du cou maintenant légèrement saignant de Grimmjow et Gin écartant de plus en plus les fesses du bleuté. L'argenté donna un léger coup à Noitora pour faire comprendre à celui-ci qu'il pouvait y aller, le Sexta pouvait lui appartenir en premier. Le noiraud ne releva même pas son visage vers le shinigami, restant obstinément accroché à la gorge du Sexta. Il rapprocha encore un peu plus son corps de celui crispé et tendu du bleuté, se trouvant ainsi totalement collé à lui.

Grimmjow sentit immédiatement l'excitation du Quinta. Ses mains qui s'était accrochées comme désespérées à la veste d'Ichimaru se resserrèrent encore un peu plus. Il sera aussi davantage les dents, s'apprêtant déjà à ressentir la douleur que lui infligerait Noitora. Ce dernier laissa glisser sa main qui maintenait le cou de Grimmjow le long des côtes de ce dernier, ne déclenchant plus les frissons qu'elle avait pu réussir à provoquer juste avant. Le Quinta étira un sourire cruel, apparemment Jaggerjack prenait enfin pleinement conscience de sa position.

Sa main continua à descendre jusqu'à arriver au sexe du Sexta. Il y fit trainer doucement sa main, cherchant à exciter encore davantage Grimmjow avant de le prendre. Même si il ne voyait pas son visage il savait parfaitement ce qui pouvait s'y refléter. L'humiliation, la haine au fond de son regard mais avec également un brin de soumission, et c'était ça que désirait Noitora. C'était ça qu'il cherchait outre son bon plaisir. Le bleuté s'était toujours rebellé contre lui, mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait encore jamais réussi à le faire taire !

Gin, laissant la place au Quinta, alla taquiner de ses mains les mamelons de Grimmjow, les faisant tourner légèrement autour pour ensuite appuyer tout aussi délicatement. Il en abandonna un quand il eu envie de la bouche du Sexta. Sa main libre alla relever le menton du bleuté qui se cachait contre son torse, elle glissa le long de sa mâchoire en même temps qu'il rapprochait ses lèvres. Il les déposa presque avec douceur sur celles de Grimmjow. Sa langue n'eut même pas à faire d'effort, le bleuté lui laissant dès le début libre entrée. Peut-être que l'excitation qu'il ressentait l'avait soumit, ou affaiblit... ou peut-être avait-il tout simplement abandonné la lutte.

Ichimaru approfondit le baiser qui devint si intense qu'un léger filet de bave sortit de la bouche du Sexta, ce dernier étant déjà après seulement quelques secondes à bout de souffle. L'argenté plaqua sa main contre la nuque du bleuté pour ne pas faiblir cette pression qu'il exerçait sur lui.

Noitora donna un grand coup de langue sur la nuque du Sexta avant de finalement relever son visage, le plaquant doucement contre les cheveux bleus. Il passa son bras libre autour des épaules de Grimmjow pour ainsi le plaquer encore davantage contre lui. Sa main se fit soudain plus insistance et il écarta avec son genou une des jambes du bleuté, se préparant à enfin pouvoir le prendre.

Néanmoins, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste une pression le paralysa. Ichimaru, dans le même temps, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait après avoir enfin relâcher la bouche du Sexta à aller explorer un peu mieux sa nuque, se figea également. Ce reatsu si puissant et si... non, terriblement trop proche ! Le shinigami et le Quinta ouvrirent grand leurs yeux, l'étincelle de plaisir y régnant ayant déjà déguerpit. Ils tournèrent en même temps leur visage vers la source de cette énergie... et serrèrent les dents quand ils virent le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo... ou plutôt quand ils virent la lueur menaçante au fond des yeux de ce même Seigneur.

Noitora grimaça, la pression devenant de plus en plus forte l'empêchant de se maintenir parfaitement debout. Gin n'était pas loin de cet état mais arrivait encore à ne pas trembler. Par contre le pauvre Grimmjow se serait depuis longtemps effondrer si ses deux tortionnaires ne l'avaient pas soutenu.

Mais soudainement le visage haineux et menaçant d'Aizen se détendit, laissant un doux sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il baissa dans le même temps son reatsu, faisant ainsi disparaître l'atmosphère pesante et ce bruit qui bourdonnait aux oreilles de Gin et Noitora, pour ensuite prendre la parole d'un ton en total contradiction avec l'expression de son visage :

-Je vous conseille de le laisser et de vous en allez tout de suite, susurra-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

-Ai... Aizen-sama..., articula difficilement l'argenté en ouvrant légèrement ses yeux.

Le regard indifférent mais terrifiant du Seigneur du Hueco Mundo empêcha Gin de continuer, sa voix se nouant au plus profond de sa gorge. Il recula inconsciemment d'un pas, puis d'un autre, laissant le poids de Grimmjow entre la seule force de Noitora. Mais alors que ce dernier allait lâcher le bleuté, plus parce qu'il n'avait presque plus conscience de sa présence que parce qu'il était trop lourd, Aizen se retrouva soudainement devant lui !

Un souffle caressa la joue du Quinta et il sentit ses cheveux se soulever, l'arrivée si rapide et soudaine du shinigami l'ayant fait sortir du moment présent... cependant il revint précipitamment sur ''terre'' quand Aizen le bouscula en voulant récupérer Grimmjow qui était sur le point de tomber. Le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo cala le bleuté contre lui, se souciant très peu du contact avec le noiraud. Il l'avait agrippé par les dessous des bras et le maintenait maintenant (?) très facilement contre son torse.

Il lança un regard terriblement noir au Quinta qui en comprit parfaitement la signification ... Disparaître ! Il devait tout simplement quitter ce lieu. Assez difficile sous toute l'intensité du mal-aise qu'arrivait à développer Aizen, mais les jambes de Noitora voulurent tout de même bien l'écouter quand il voulu fuir le regard du Seigneur du Hueco Mundo. Le Quinta, à peine une seconde plus tard, avait alors disparu du champ de vision d'Aizen, Gin l'ayant suivi de très près.

Aizen détendit les traits de son visage quand les deux autres eurent quitter la chambre du Sexta. Sans un regard pour ce dernier il inversa le bras qui maintenait Grimmjow contre lui avec l'autre pour finalement le mettre aux niveaux des genoux du bleuté, le soulevant ainsi plus facilement et plus agréablement. Le Sexta dans les bras, Aizen se dirigea vers son lit, posant enfin son regard sur le visage crispé et trempé de Grimmjow... il s'était évanoui, normal ! Sans le lâcher des yeux il le déposa sur le matelas, le recouvrant ensuite rapidement de la fine couverture s'y trouvant. Aizen porta une de ses mains à la tignasse bleu qu'il caressa gentiment.

C'était étrange. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ! Pourquoi cette attitude protectrice ! Ce qu'il voulait au début c'était que le Sexta ne soit qu'à lui, que ses cris, ses plaintes, son corps n'appartiennent qu'à lui et à lui seul. Quelques minutes plus tôt il s'était juste sentit plus possessif envers le bleuté mais c'était tout. Il n'y avait aucune protection ou aucune tendresse qui entrait là-dedans ! Aizen fronça imperceptiblement ses sourcils. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir vu Noitora sur le point de le prendre ! Ou encore les mains perverses de Gin sur son corps !

Sôsuke ferma doucement ses yeux. Rien que de penser à ses images il sentait la colère revenir. C'était nouveau ça aussi, il s'énervait pour le Sexta ! Pas qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude de le réprimander - oh ça, si il avait sa dose - mais à ce qu'il se souvienne il ne l'avait encore jamais défendu. En apparence il n'avait jamais porter une once d'intérêt pour le bleuté, se montrant toujours indifférent aux malheurs qui pouvait lui tomber dessus ! Mais c'est vrai qu'au fond de lui, parfois, il ressentait l'envie de le défendre. Après tout Grimmjow avait toujours été l'un de ses préférés et ce depuis sa ''naissance''. Il était bien l'un des rares à éveiller son intérêt et à le distraire de cette vie monotone. Certes depuis longtemps son plan avait été de dominer le Hueco Mundo pour ensuite s'en prendre au Monde Humain et ainsi atteindre la Soul Society mais ça n'était pas pour autant que les choses allaient à la vitesse qu'il souhaitait. Et malheureusement pour lui il n'était pas du genre patient, malgré ses expressions toujours sereine, alors les arrancars comme Jaggerjack il n'allait pas les jeter, ça n'aurait été que pure gâchis (totalement d'accord U.U).

Aizen reporta son attention sur le Sexta Espada. Il était beau... et même beaucoup plus mignon sans ce sourire carnassier qui étirait ordinairement ses lèvres. Sôsuke toucha du bout de ses doigts la joue de Jaggerjack, elle était brûlante et moite. Aizen s'accorda un sourire en pensant à la crise de nerf que ferait obligatoirement le Sexta quand il réaliserait dans quelle position l'avait mis Noitora et Gin. Les combats allaient très certainement se succéder dans les semaines à venir. Encore la fougue de Jaggerjack, encore de la distraction dans ce monde. C'est vrai qu'Aizen devait se montrait en tant que chef exemplaire mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne pouvait pas apprécier le spectacle intérieurement !

Un voile passa soudainement dans les yeux du Seigneur de Hueco Mundo, seulement... le Sexta mettrait peut-être un peu de temps à s'en remettre. Il avait bien vu quelques instant plus tôt qu'il avait laissé l'abandon le gagner et ça en serait très certainement un choc à son réveil. Aizen fit glisser doucement ses doigts le long de la mâchoire de Grimmjow, les yeux dans le vague. Mais alors que sa main s'était sensiblement dirigée vers la gorge puissante du Sexta un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il pourrait lui remonter le moral ! Pas sûr que Jaggerjack le prendrait très bien mais avec lui il n'avait aucun moyen de ne pas aimer... et puis il était tout de même le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo, c'était un honneur qu'il lui faisait !

Aizen suivit ses doigts du regard alors qu'ils traversaient maintenant le torse du Sexta. Il restèrent là, glissant sur la peau humide mais néanmoins douce de Grimmjow. Aizen le dévorait littéralement des yeux ! En plus d'être un «agitateur» comme il les aimait, le bleuté était vraiment attirant. Dans l'Espada il était certainement le plus beau (j'entends d'ici les cris indigné des fan-girls d'Ulquiqui -_-''). Et c'était vrai que si il touchait Grimmjow ce n'était pas entièrement pour lui remonter le moral, il voulait aussi ressentir le plaisir d'être en union avec ce corps. Aizen étira un sourire qui à cet instant valait bien ceux qui étiraient normalement les lèvres de Jaggerjack, mais la lueur au fond des yeux du Seigneur du Hueco Mundo était sans commune mesure avec celle du bleuté, beaucoup plus sauvage et dominatrice !** [BR : C'est possible ?**]

Aizen se positionna rapidement sur le ventre de Grimmjow, ses jambes se plaquant fermement contre les hanches de ce dernier. Ses mains revinrent tout aussi vite se mettre sur le torse musclé qui lui faisait face, laissant juste un de ses doigts glisser entre les pectoraux. Il se baissa tel un prédateur vers le visage du bleuté, frôlant de ses lèvres celles de ce dernier. Une main vint ensuite câliner la joue du Sexta, pour finalement allait se glisser derrière l'oreille.

Grimmjow grimaça, sentant quelque chose de pas très confortable lui chatouiller l'oreille, et puis... il avait l'impression qu'il y avait comme un poids sur lui. Le bleuté gigota légèrement mais quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, il ouvrit de grand yeux, sortant complètement de son demi-sommeil. Cela ne surprit absolument pas Aizen qui continua ses caresses et sur l'oreille et sur le visage de son arrancar. Ce dernier sans un mot, étant encore un peu sous le choc, et alors qu'il sentait la panique le gagner de nouveau essaya de se retirer de dessous le brun. Seulement ce dernier le maintenait bien trop fermement de ses jambes pour qu'il puisse filer. Aizen, sans se départir de son calme, alla coller sa joue contre celle du Sexta, étant obligé d'appuyer légèrement derrière sa nuque pour ne pas le faire fuir, puis lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille :

-Calme-toi, je ne suis pas Gin et encore moins Noitora.

Grimmjow tourna ses yeux vers le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo, essayant toujours de le repousser en appuyant contre son torse. Il le prenait pour qui ! Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas cet enfoiré d'Ichimaru ou ce débile de Quinta !

-Lâche-moi connard, cracha le Sexta sans se soucier qu'il était entrain de s'adresser à son ''maitre''.

-Eh bien, au final il t'a fallut très peu de temps pour tant remettre, répliqua avec un sourire Aizen. Je me demande vraiment comment j'ai pu douter de toi !

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'insinuation d'Aizen. Mais quelques secondes après il se figea, l'illumination l'ayant frappé et pas spécialement en douceur. Il se rappelait d'Ichimaru en train de le caresser et de l'embrasser, de Noitora en train de... Grimmjow serra les dents en même temps qu'une aura noire et meurtrière s'élevait dans la pièce. Il allait leur faire payer ça, toute cette humiliation ! Le bleuté, se souciant une nouvelle fois que très peu de son maitre, s'apprêtait à aller régler leur compte à c'est deux là quand il se rendit compte qu'Aizen le tenait toujours fermement.

-J't'ai dit lâche-moi...

Grimmjow fut coupé avant l'insulte qu'il réservait très certainement à Aizen, les lèvres de ce dernier s'étant écrasée sur les siennes. Le bleuté grimaça, fermant à demi ses yeux. Il fut repoussé gentiment sur le lit sa bouche toujours collée à celle du brun. Celui-ci, qui n'était absolument par d'accord sur le fait que le Sexta le largue maintenant, le bloquait toujours de par son corps et intensifiait son baiser pour ainsi espérer rendre plus docile Grimmjow... ou du moins pour le distraire suffisamment des pensées assassines qu'il avait envers l'argenté et Noitora.

Ce qui marcha assez bien car le Sexta ne protesta pas plus que ça alors qu'Aizen continuait à approfondir son baiser, touchant plus et encore plus loin dans la bouche de l'arrancar. Sa langue ne cessait de dompter celle de Grimmjow qui avait perdu le rythme depuis un bon moment - ou plutôt qui ne l'avait jamais eut et ce même au départ. Aizen lâcha légèrement la pression quand il étira un sourire satisfait, le Sexta ayant laissé échapper son premier gémissement.

Le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo se redressa légèrement mais tout en restant à une distance suffisamment proche du visage de Grimmjow. Celui-ci avait le visage déformé par une grimace et reprenait difficilement son souffle, contrairement à Aizen qui semblait au mieux de sa forme, laissant simplement un doux sourire étirer ses lèvres.

-Que... pourquoi tu fais ça ? interrogea difficilement le Sexta en posant une main contre la clavicule du brun, le faisant ainsi se reculer un petit peu.

-Pour t'apaisais chaton, répondit Aizen en allant égarer sa main dans la tignasse bleu.

Grimmjow continua à le regarder fixement mais ne répondit rien, ne savant pour une fois pas quoi cracher à la figure de Seigneur du Hueco Mundo.

-Te retrouver maintenant face à Gin et Noitora ne rimerait à rien, c'est un petit peu trop tôt, fit Aizen d'une voix douce.

-Que ce soit tout de suite ou plus tard c'est la même chose, cracha le Sexta, retrouvant tout son mordant face à la remarque du brun.

-Il faut que tu t'habitues à ce qui c'est passé et que pour une fois tu ne fonces pas sur un coup de tête, répliqua Aizen d'une voix toujours aussi mielleuse mais cette fois avec un regard beaucoup plus dur. Si tu y allais maintenant l'ampleur du choc de toute l'humiliation que tu as ressentis te frapperai d'un seul coup, sans parler de ton abandon !

Aizen se reçut un regard noir mais n'en prit pas compte, continuant sur sa lancée :

-Tu es quelqu'un de très fier Grimmjow et je sais bien que tu ne pourras pas laisser filer l'affaire, mais justement avec ce qui s'est passé, ta fierté doit être sacrément amochée et elle n'est pas en suffisamment bon état pour l'instant.

-Elle t'emmerde ma fierté et j'peux très bien me démerder sans tes conseils dont j'ai rien à faire, répliqua Jaggerjack de sa voix délicate.

-Hum, tu crois ! fit Aizen en se redressant et en plaquant d'une seule main le Sexta contre le matelas. Pourtant je pourrais t'être d'une grande aide, continua-t-il en affichant un sourire calculateur.

-Mais merde ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que...

Il fut coupé une nouvelle fois lorsque la main du Seigneur du Hueco Mundo se fit plus pesante.

-Alors si je comprends bien tu ne veux pas de mon aide que je t'offre très gentiment, dit-il d'une voix on ne peut plus menaçante.

-... Grimmjow déglutit difficilement face au regard qu'avait le shinigami, mais se retint au dernier moment de baisser les yeux.

-Hum ? Je veux une réponse claire Grimmjow.

-... tu... tu veux m'aider en quoi ! se décida finalement à dire le bleuté.

Aizen ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire avant de répondre à la question du Sexta :

-En te faisant oublier ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir, susurra le shinigami.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, «En te faisant oublier...» ... le bleuté ouvrit de grand yeux sous le choc de la révélation et voulu se redresser, mais Aizen réussi à le maintenir suffisamment pour qu'il se décolle que de quelques centimètre du lit.

-Mais ça va pas ! rugit le Sexta en plaquant brutalement ses bras contre le torse du brun, essayant de toute ses forces de le repousser.

-Calme, souffla Aizen.

-Vous en avez pas marre de m'faire chier aujourd'hui ! Et lâche moi je peux très bien me démerder tout seul, continua Grimmjow en empoignant la veste du shinigami.

Ce dernier repoussa violemment la main pour ensuite projeter le Sexta contre le matelas. Ne laissant pas le temps à Grimmjow de se reprendre et d'essayer une nouvelle tentative - bien vaine - de s'enfuir, Aizen bouscula assez brusquement le bleuté pour ainsi le retourner face contre le lit. Le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo plaqua son bras sur toute la largeur du dos du Sexta, qui était complètement immobilisé cette fois-ci, et se baissa pour parler d'une voix douce, en contraire opposition avec ses actions, à l'oreille de l'arrancar :

-Écoute bien, susurra-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, je te laisse une chance de te venir en aide et en plus d'y aller en douceur, mais sache que je ne compte pas te laisser partie par ton simple refus, si j'ai envie de quelque chose je l'ai !

Grimmjow serra les dents. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire lui ! Il voulait pas de l'aide de ce timbré de shinigami, il ne voulait pas encore faire ces choses, mais il voulait tout simplement aller régler leur compte aux deux autres ! Seulement Aizen ne voulait pas le laisser partir, il le retenait... il était trop faible ! Encore une fois il n'était pas capable de se défendre ! Le Sexta en aurait pleuré de rage ! Il déglutit difficilement alors qu'il sentait ses yeux le piquer. Il finit par retrousser ses lèvres et plonger son visage dans l'oreiller.

Aizen souffla doucement et relâcha presque entièrement la pression qu'il avait sur le Sexta.

-Quand je te disais que ce n'était pas le moment.

-... la ferme, réussi à répliquer le bleuté.

-Oh oui... tu es bien trop fier mon p'tit Grimmjow, fit Aizen en souriant, ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux bleu.

Il se décala sur le côté pour que le corps du Sexta se retrouve entièrement libre. Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre et se tourna sur le côté, mettant ainsi Aizen face à son dos.

-Grimmjow, si tu acceptes se qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, ta confiance te reviendra certainement et tu agiras comme avant... téméraire, désobéissant, tout ce qui te vas si bien.

Le bleuté avait l'air fatigué, blasé de tout ce qui lui était tombé dessus depuis ce matin. Mais en y réfléchissant bien peut-être que la solution d'Aizen n'était pas si mauvaise. Cette fois il ne voulait pas abandonner comme tout à l'heure et le brun lui offrait une chance pour ne pas sombrer. Certes il devrait encore se laisser toucher pour atteindre de nouveau la surface comme avant mais au moins il ne se sentirait plus faible, misérable comme à cet instant.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le sexe avec Aizen le dégoûtait moins qu'avec Ichimaru et Noitora. Peut-être était-ce le fait que si il couchait avec le brun il pourrait avoir sa vengeance. En couchant avec lui il avait un but, alors qu'avec les deux autres il n'y avait eu que du refus.

Il se retourna pour faire face à son ''maitre'' tout en se redressant légèrement. Il fixa un instant le visage serein du Roi du Hueco Mundo avant de déclarer :

-J'veux bien... mais à condition que ce soit moi qui mène la cadence.

-Hum, si tu veux... mais je ne te promets rien, répliqua Aizen avec un sourire sournois.

/*-*-*-*/

Noitora marchait lentement dans les couloirs de Las Noches, encore un peu crispé par l'apparition imprévu d'Aizen. Maintenant qu'il s'était calmé et qu'il analysait toute l'ampleur des dégâts il était franchement frustré. Il venait de louper l'occasion du siècle de baiser le Sexta Espada ! Il en aurait volontiers trucidé Aizen mais il préféra oublier cette option. De toute façon y avait des moyens plus facile pour arriver à ses fins. Par exemple il pouvait tout simplement attendre que Jaggerjack soit seul et lui mettre le grappin dessus une nouvelle fois. En faite depuis qu'il l'avait vu nu, qu'il avait put le toucher, il n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête et ça l'énervait. Mais une fois qu'il l'aurait baisé ça passerait très certainement.

-Tu as l'air frustré mon p'tit Noity, fit la voix taquine de Gin.

Des veines vint rapidement faire apparition sur les tempes du Quinta. En tout cas ce crétin d'Ichimaru n'avait pas perdu le nord, toujours en train de faire chier le monde !

-Serait-ce à cause de notre beau Sexta Espada ? interrogea-t-il de sa voix malicieuse.

-La ferme, cracha le noiraud.

-C'est vrai que tu étais dans un sacré état quand Aizen-sama est intervenu.

-Pas toi peut-être !

-Oh si mais... contrairement à toi je ne m'intéressais pas qu'aux fesses du p'tit Sexta.

Noitora ferma les yeux. Du calme, il fallait qu'il se calme !

-Tu sais si tu es toujours frustré je suis disponible et puis... je préfère te prévenir que tu devrais rapidement oublier Grimmjow, souffla Gin.

-Rêve, dans les jours qu'arrive j'vais m'le faire !

-Je te l'déconseille. Je ne sais pas si tu as bien compris toute l'ampleur de la situation mais... c'est Aizen-sama qui est venu sortir Grimmjow d'entre nos griffes. Et je peux t'assurer que notre très cher Roi ne se dérange pas pour n'importe qui ! Et puis je sais pas toi mais moi son regard m'a donné des frissons dans le dos, fit Gin avec son habituel sourire, secouant légèrement ses épaules.

Noitora souffla. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas poussé sa réflexion jusque là. Alors ça voulait dire... qu'il ne pourrait pas toucher le Sexta ! Qu'il n'aurait plus ce sentiment de domination face à lui, que Jaggerjack continuerait toujours à lui tenir tête ! Noitora fulminait, déjà qu'il n'aimait pas Aizen mais là ce dernier n'arrangeait vraiment pas son cas. Il venait de lui gâcher de bonnes parties de plaisir !

Sans aucune parole le Quinta agrippa le shinigami par sa veste et le traina derrière lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Ichimaru après quelques pas loupés et avec une expression perplexe sur le visage demanda à Noitora :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu l'as dit nan ! J'suis frustré et en plus en pétard donc faut bien qu'je me soulage !

Gin haussa légèrement les sourcils mais ne protesta pas, laissant le Quinta le trainer négligemment vers ce qui serait très certainement sa chambre... et puis de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si l'idée le dérangeait, bien au contraire !

/*-*-*-*/

Grimmjow était plaqué contre le matelas, subissant en silence les douce caresses d'Aizen sur son torse. Les doigts fins et agiles du Seigneur du Hueco Mundo traçaient des lignes invisibles sur la peau mâte et chaude du Sexta Espada, allant de temps en temps taquiner les mamelons extrêmement sensible du bleuté ou allant câliner la clavicule ou même la ligne des pectoraux. Grimmjow essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas frissonner mais ces caresses était si... douces, délicates, beaucoup plus excitantes que ce qu'on lui avait fait tout à l'heure.

C'était vrai que Gin et Noitora ne s'étaient pas montré brutaux mais il n'y avait rien de comparable avec ce que lui faisait Aizen ! Avec le simple bout de ses doigts, le brun était sur le point de le faire gémir ! Le bleuté se redressa légèrement tout en attrapant la main du Roi.

-Arrête ça, souffla-t-il, une légère rougeur faisant apparition sur ses joues.

Aizen lui rendit un sourire et le repoussa doucement.

-Ce n'est pas en me conduisant comme une brute que j'arriverai à te faire encaisser le choc que tu as eu.

Grimmjow grimaça mais ne protesta pas, se laissant docilement entrainer contre le matelas. Aizen alla nicher son visage dans le cou du bleuté qui sentit un frisson le parcourir quand une langue humide vint glisser contre sa peau. Le brun continua également les caresses le long du buste du bleuté qui serrait les dents pour ne pas se laissait aller.

Le Sexta Espada, pour ne pas rester à la traine, alla égarer ses mains sur le large dos du shinigami, caressant une peau douce et chaude... quoique moins brûlante que la sienne. Il longea la colonne vertébrale pour finalement s'arrêter sur les fesses d'Aizen. Ce dernier se redressa alors, plaçant son visage à quelques centimètre de celui de Grimmjow.

-Allons y doucement, d'accord ?

-Dis plutôt qu't'as pas du tout l'intention de te laisser avoir, répliqua le bleuté.

Aizen lui fit son charmant sourire dont il avait le secret et murmura tout près des lèvres du Sexta :

-Je veux d'abord découvrir entièrement ton corps, mais après tu pourras faire se que tu voudras.

Le brun disait ça mais au final il espérait bien que Grimmjow succomberait à ses caresses, n'ayant ainsi pas à le forcer de se faire prendre... parce que bien évidemment le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo n'avait absolument pas l'envie de se faire dominer pas le Sexta !

Aizen joua de sa langue sur la lèvre supérieur du bleuté qui le laissa faire, fronçant seulement les sourcils face à l'attitude étrange de son ''maitre''. Ce dernier laissait glisser son bout de chair sur la bouche du bleuté, entrant dans cette dernière que très furtivement. Il voulait exciter Grimmjow, lui donnait envie à lui aussi. Mais finalement Aizen se redressa tout en laissant une de ses mains glisser sur le buste du Sexta. Il remonta à l'aide de sa main libre le genou droit de ce dernier, le plaquant contre sa hanche. Grimmjow gigota légèrement mais ne protesta pas... ou du moins seulement par les mots car une de ses mains agrippa la main d'Aizen.

Celui-ci lui fit un doux sourire avant de recommencer ses caresses sur la peau mate, descendant ostensiblement vers le bas-ventre du Sexta. Il caressa de la pulpe de ses doigts l'aine très sensible du bleuté, à croire que le corps de ce dernier était remplit de point faible. **[BR : O.O Curieux de sa part.] **Il sourit à cette pensée tout en continuant ses divines caresses. Il se pencha vers le buste se trouvant sous lui pour aller toucher de sa langue les deux autres points sensibles qu'il avait découvert chez le bleuté, donc en allant taquiner les deux mamelons. La langue se faisait aussi subtile que ses doigts et même quand sa bouche se collait au bout de chair, rien de brutaux ne se produisait.

Aizen sentait le sexe de Grimmjow se dresser de plus en plus et devenant à chaque seconde plus dur, le sien se trouvant déjà au garde à vous ! Encore jamais une personne avec qui il couchait ne lui avait fait autant d'effet, le bleuté était décidément vraiment à son goût. Ses doigts descendirent encore plus bas pour effleurer doucement l'intimité du Sexta. Celui-ci se tortilla et avala difficilement sa salive. Pourquoi allait-il si lentement et si doucement ! C'était un vrai supplice ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Le bleuté se mordait les lèvres pour ne laissait aucun gémissement le trahir. Aizen lui avait dit qu'il lui ferait passer le choc mais là, pour l'instant, il ne voyait pas en quoi la situation était moins humiliante pour lui !

Comme si il lisait dans ses pensées le brun redressa son visage face à lui, une légère trainée de salive brillant sur son menton.

-Si tu te laisse aller, tu ne pourras te sentir que mieux, souffla-t-il au coin des lèvres du bleuté.

Se laisser aller ! Bah voyons, ça se voyait que c'était pas lui qui se trouvait à sa place !

-Grimmjow fais-moi confiance, tu ne pourras que aimer, continua le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo en saisissant à peine plus fermement le sexe de l'arrancar.

Celui-ci se crispa et sans s'en rendre compte se colla au corps du brun. Mais... pourquoi il réagissait ainsi ! Ça ne lui avait pas du tout fait cet effet avec les deux autres crétins ! Aizen répondit à la question muette du Sexta :

-Pour un corps en plein plaisir, la douceur est la pire des caresses.

Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher un gémissement, qui resta tout de même étouffé au fond de sa gorge, quand Aizen commença de délicats vas et viens sur sa verge. Il y allait si doucement, c'était comme si il ne sentait même pas sa main sur son sexe, comme si il était sur le point d'exploser à chaque seconde. Aizen glissa sa langue le long de la mâchoire de Grimmjow, regardant attentivement les moindres expressions du visage de ce dernier.

Puis après un sourire sournois il alla taquiner la bouche obstinément fermée du Sexta. Sa langue ne cessant ses coups qui avait pour principal but, outre le fait de profiter du goût, de faire céder Grimmjow, pour que ce dernier se laisse pleinement aller. Aizen serra un peu plus fermement le sexe du bleuté qui à cet instant ne put empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres, il tourna alors vivement son visage sur le côté, fermant brusquement ses yeux. Aizen le laissa faire avec un sourire, de toute façon d'ici quelques minutes il ne pourra plus résister, et alla explorer de nouveau le cou du Sexta.

Son autre main, toujours collée à la jambe du bleuté, commençait une douce caresse le long de la cuisse, déclenchant de petits frissons chez Grimmjow. Aizen ne put alors s'empêcher de demander :

-Tu es chatouilleux, n'est-ce pas mon chaton !

Le bleuté grogna mais garda obstinément son visage tourné vers le mur, comme pour s'éloigner le plus de ses caresses si efficaces qui le faisait brûler de plaisir. Il sentait son corps chauffé de plus en plus et les gémissements qu'il s'obligeait à étouffer lui faisait presque venir les larmes aux yeux. Il savait que maintenant que ce n'était pas de l'humiliation que lui faisait ressentir Aizen mais seulement... un putain de désir ardent auquel il n'arrivait pas à résister et qui allait bientôt ronger toute les parcelles de son corps.

Aizen glissait de plus en plus sa main vers les fesses du bleuté qui s'en rendait à peine compte, le brun lui faisant plus ressentir la pression qu'il avait sur son sexe. Le Sexta gigota légèrement quand la main passa lentement sur la courbe de ses fesses, mais ne la rejeta pas pour autant. Il la laissa toucher sa peau et se rapprocher sensiblement de son intimité encore inexplorée par personne. Aizen passa un seul doigt entre ses fesses, jouant encore sur la douceur. Grimmjow plaqua ses mains sur le dos du brun qui sentit parfaitement les griffes du félins. Aizen le savait, le bleuté était oppressé, il n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir tenir. Il lui fallait encore y aller doucement pour qu'à la fin le Sexta de tout son corps et de tout son être le supplie de le prendre.

Aizen alla coller sa bouche à une autre parcelle du cou du bleuté qu'il comptait bien marquer comme celle qu'il venait juste de quitter. Sa main alla taquiner un peu plus le bord du rectum du Sexta en même temps que son autre main se stoppait doucement, laissant juste son pouce taquiner le bout.

-Alors ! Me laisses-tu t'avoir Grimmjow ? susurra Aizen à l'oreille du bleuté.

Il alla jouer de sa langue sur cette dernière qui était également un point sensible chez le Sexta. Celui-ci aurait bien voulu dégager Aizen mais ses mains étaient accrochées à son dos et ne voulaient absolument pas se détacher. Le brun passa sa langue sur l'oreille du bleuté qui inconsciemment laissa échapper un seul mot : «continue», avait-il dit d'une voix à peine audible. Aizen étira un sourire avant de détacher sa main du sexe de Grimmjow pour la remonter derrière le cou de celui-ci, demanda ainsi au Sexta de tourner son visage vers lui.

Grimmjow grimaça mais finalement ouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux du Seigneur du Hueco Mundo. Il lisait dedans du désir, de la satisfaction et de la sournoiserie.

-Répète moi ça ? demanda Aizen en rapprochant son visage.

-Rêv... hun...

Aizen venait traitreusement d'enfoncer légèrement son doigt en Grimmjow, faisant ainsi gémir celui-ci. Les griffes devinrent plus douloureuses dans le dos du brun mais c'était à peine si il les sentait, pour lui Grimmjow étant plus un chaton qu'un grand félin. Son doigt fis des vas et viens léger dans l'intimité du bleuté et rien qu'avec cette petite intrusion il sentait qu'il le serrait terriblement... tout à l'heure sera très certainement difficile ! Mais Aizen en jubilait d'avance... oui, Grimmjow était bien le meilleur partenaire qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu.

Aizen passa délicatement un autre doigt dans l'intimité du bleuté alors qu'il collait sa bouche à celle de son vis-à-vis, se touchant seulement du bout des lèvres. Il vit Grimmjow grimacer mais une fois encore le Sexta retint son gémissement, il était décidément bien coriace le bleuté. Le brun étira un nouveau sourire avant de sortir légèrement la langue de sa bouche et d'aller taquiner celle de Grimmjow.

Ses doigts continuaient leur danse lente et excitante à l'intérieur de ce corps vierge en même temps qu'Aizen écartait doucement de ses jambes celles du bleuté, offrant ainsi, certainement, une magnifique vision. Il aurait bien voulu aller admirer cela de plus près mais pour l'instant, il voulait un baiser ! La main qui était toujours derrière le cou de Grimmjow remonta pour agripper fermement la tignasse bleu, faisant retrousser les lèvres du Sexta.

-Donne moi un baiser, souffla Aizen.

Grimmjow ouvrit légèrement ses yeux qu'il venait juste de fermer et après quelques secondes se décida à ouvrir - juste un peu - sa bouche. Aizen ne le fit pas attendre longtemps et plongea sa langue dans cette antre chaud et humide. La langue du Sexta vint rapidement se mêler à la sienne, ne voulant pas perdre le combat comme la dernière fois. Ils entamèrent un ballet excitant et intense en même temps que Aizen continuait de jouer de ses doigts.

Il les faisait tourner doucement, préparant du mieux qu'il pouvait le bleuté. Ce dernier loin d'être distrait par le baiser passionné qu'il se livrait avec le brun sentait les deux petits intrus se faire plus insistant à chaque secondes... comme si ils cherchaient quelque chose. Il n'eut pas le temps de savoir quoi qu'un gémissement venant du plus profond de sa gorge alla se répercuter dans la bouche d'Aizen. Ce dernier intensifia son baiser à ce moment là en même temps que ses doigts qui devinrent plus rapide plus efficace.

Le corps du bleuté se tortillait dans tout les sens sous cette caresse des plus jouissante. C'était comme si les doigts touchaient une partie de son corps qu'il n'arriverait jamais à contrer même avec toute sa bonne volonté. À chaque fois que les doigts se faisant plus présent au fond de ses entrailles il sentait son corps le brûler.

Aizen caressa une dernière fois la langue du bleuté avant de casser le baiser, laissant les gémissements de Grimmjow se faire parfaitement entendre. Et même si ce dernier tentait de les étouffer, ses efforts étaient vains, il ne pouvait pas y arriver, son corps tout entier le brûlait.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle la prostate chaton, souffla Aizen en se redressant, admirant ainsi la vision de rêve dont il voulait se régaler depuis tout à l'heure.

Ses doigts se firent alors encore davantage sentir, Grimmjow subissant l'excitation grandissante du maitre du Hueco Mundo. Le brun releva lentement ses yeux vers le visage rougissant et légèrement humide du Sexta. Il traça une ligne invisible le long de son buste, contournant du bout des doigts le trou de hollow, tout en étirant un sourire.

-C'est la première fois que tu ressens ça Grimmjow, affirma-t-il, et tu verras que tu es encore loin de la plus brûlante des plaies du plaisir.

Aizen retira ses doigts qu'il alla cette fois placer sur le sexe du bleuté. Puis, en même temps qu'il se baissait pour toucher de sa langue le torse agité de Jaggerjack, se laissa doucement entrainer par l'avant. Rapprochant de plus en plus son sexe gonflé de plaisir de l'intimité soigneusement préparée du Sexta. Aizen calla son bras libre à côté du visage de Grimmjow qui, s'apprêtant déjà à ressentir l'intrusion, ré-agrippa les épaules du brun, pour enfin pénétrer doucement le corps de l'arrancar.

Grimmjow serra les dents aussi fort qu'il put sous la douleur. Plaisir ! Il avait vraiment parlé de plaisir ce crétin ! Le souffle de Jaggerjack sortait difficilement et ses joues devinrent encore plus brûlante. Il enfonça profondément ses ongles dans la chair d'Aizen qui ne protesta pas, attendant juste patiemment que le Sexta accepte l'intrusion.

Grimmjow pencha son visage vers le brun pour finalement aller le poser au creux de son cou. Aizen attendit que le souffle de Jaggerjack se fasse plus calme - dans les limites du possible - avant d'entamer de lent vas et viens. Dès que le sexe du brun était entièrement en lui le bleuté ne pouvait s'empêcher d'enfoncer encore davantage ses ongles, la douleur étant toujours la plus présente. Aizen tenait fermement le sexe de Grimmjow en main et lui appliquait de brusque vas et viens mais même cela ne suffisait pas à enlever la douleur du corps du bleuté.

Mais après quelques allers et retours à l'intérieur de son intimité le Sexta Espada se détendit peu à peu. Aizen accéléra alors la cadence, ne laissant pas une seconde de répit au pauvre Grimmjow. Les coups de hanches du brun se firent plus rapide et plus brutaux, touchant à chaque fois la prostate si sensible du bleuté et allant encore plus loin. Les griffes de Grimmjow s'étaient si profondément ancré dans la peau d'Aizen que de fines trainées de sang s'échappaient du bout de ses doigts, le dos du shinigami s'étant fait transpercer depuis déjà un bon moment. Mais comme cela ne semblait pas suffire le bleuté enfonça également ses canines dans la peau de l'épaule du brun, déclenchant un frisson chez celui-ci. Les gémissements de Grimmjow se faisaient pourtant parfaitement entendre... et ceux d'Aizen aussi d'ailleurs.

Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas ses coups de hanches qui devenait à chaque fois plus intense et qui les faisait chacun gonfler davantage de plaisir. Leurs peaux se touchaient et se frappaient, glissant sensuellement l'une sur l'autre. La main d'Aizen n'avait toujours pas abandonné le sexe de Grimmjow qui laissait de plus en plus un certain liquide s'échapper. Et les mains de Grimmjow qui avait arrêté de s'accrocher comme désespéré à la peau du dos d'Aizen, ondulaient sur le corps de celui-ci au rythme qu'il leur imposait. Le Sexta avait également défait ses canines mais collait toujours sa bouche contre l'épaule, laissant ce qui allait très certainement être plus tard un magnifique suçon. Aizen tenait fermement les épaules qui était décollée du lit du Sexta, les serrant fermement à chaque coup qu'il donnait. Leur gémissements se faisaient entendre distinctement, certains étant rauques et étouffés sortant de la bouche d'Aizen, et d'autre étant tout aussi graves mais plus précipités et plus sonores sortant de la bouche de Grimmjow.

Les deux ''hommes'' continuèrent leur danse érotique encore quelques minutes avant qu'un point n'explose en chacun d'eux ce qui les fit se libérer en même temps. Le bleuté dans la main d'Aizen et sur leur deux bustes et le brun aux plus profonds des entrailles du Sexta. Un cri plus puissant et plus long les unissant ainsi jusqu'à l'étincelle de leur plaisir.

/*-*-*-*/

Gin avait les yeux à demi-ouvert et un souffle irrégulier sortait d'entre ses lèvres. Le Quinta, qui était juste au-dessus de l'argenté, n'avait rien à lui envier et laisser donc également un souffle saccadé et court franchir sa bouche. L'arrancar et le shinigami venaient juste de jouir en une totale symbiose et essayaient de redescendre de cette montagne de plaisir qu'il venaient tout deux d'atteindre.

Noitora n'en pouvant plus, s'écroula sur Ichimaru qui, comme dans un automatisme, referma ses bras autour du corps fin du noiraud. Ce dernier passa furtivement sa main dans la tignasse lisse de l'argenté avant de rouler sur le côté, s'étalant de ton son long sur le lit qui venait de subir la pire de ses claques. Effectivement, Gin et Noitora, contrairement à ce qui avait put se passer dans une chambre pas très loin de celle du Quinta , n'y avaient pas été mollo ! Le noiraud n'ayant pas dosé ses coups de hanches ce qui d'ailleurs n'avait fait que ravir davantage le shinigami.

-C'était bon, souffla Gin avec un sourire ravi.

Noitora haussa un sourcil, «C'était bon» ! Lui il aurait plutôt dit «C'est bon». Enfin, c'est certainement ce que voulait dire Ichimaru. Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer entre eux et dès que Noitora eut enfin récupéré une respiration normal, il se tourna légèrement vers le shinigami.

-J'crois que j'viens d'trouver un bon remplaçant au Sexta, fit-il en étirant un sourire mi-carnassier, mi-pervers, plus du tout effrayé par Gin Ichimaru...

... comme quoi faire l'amour pouvait briser des barrières bien solide !

-Oh ! Juste un remplaçant ! fit Gin déçu. Je sais que Grimmjow a un sacré beau cul mais le mieux n'est pas si vilain que ça.

-Te plains pas, j'te compare quand même au Sexta, répliqua Noirora en se rapprochant de l'argenté. C'est pas comme si j'disais qu't'étais le remplaçant de Barragan !

-Hum, c'est pas faux, fit Gin en hochant inconsciemment la tête, ses yeux de nouveau fermé.

Le Quinta plaça sa main sur la joue encore légèrement brûlante et moite du shinigami et approcha son visage, ses lèvres voulant encore goûter à celles si exquises de l'argenté. C'était étrange mais quand il l'avait embrassé lorsqu'ils étaient dans la chambre du Sexta il n'avait vraiment pas trouvé ses lèvres si... merveilleuse ! Noitora oublia rapidement cette remarque interne quand il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Gin, qui ne se fit pas attendre pour s'amuser encore avec le Quinta.

Oui, faire l'amour faisait vraiment changer les choses !

/*-*-*-*/

Grimmjow, allongé sur son lit avec une main sur son front, regardait fixement le plafond de sa chambre, faisant son possible pour qu'aucune pensées viennent perturber son état de calme (on applaudie). Le shinigami se trouvant à ses côtés était assit sur le matelas et le regardait intensément, même si aucune lueur au fond de ses yeux marron ne laissait trahir quoique ce soit sur ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Le bleuté enleva sa main de son front en même temps qu'il se redressait lentement, très lentement.

-Du plaisir mon cul ! Pourquoi j'ai mal comme pas possible maintenant ! cracha-t-il de sa voix délicieuse à l'adresse d'Aizen.

-C'est ce qui s'appelle les conséquences néfastes d'un grand plaisir, répliqua ce dernier avec un doux sourire.

-Rrraaagh, LA FERME, cria le Sexta en se mettant une de ses mains au bas du dos. Bordel ! Pourquoi j't'ai laissé mettre ton putain d'truc de merde en moi !

-Parce qu'à cet instant tu étais bien trop fébrile pour résister à quoique se soit, répliqua Aizen de plus belle et avec ce même sourire horripilant qui énervait de plus en plus Grimmjow.

-Connard, j'te laisserai plus jamais faire ça, fit le bleuté en offrant une magnifique grimace au Seigneur du Hueco Mundo.

-Tu m'appartiens Grimmjow, fit Aizen en se rapprochant tel un prédateur du pauvre bleuté qui pouvait à peine bouger.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et montra les dents, loin de vouloir se laisser faire même si il était en état de faiblesse et même si l'homme qui se dressait devant lui était Sôsuke Aizen.

-J'appartiens à personne c'est clair ! L'autre connard aussi m'l'avait dit mais vous pouvez tous allez vous faire foutre ! J'suis l'chien d'personne, brailla Jaggerjack en posant une main solide sur le torse d'Aizen quand il fut suffisamment proche.

-Tu vas mieux non ? interrogea Aizen distraitement.

Grimmjow grogna et détourna le visage. C'était vrai ! Il avait peut-être mal au cul et Aizen le faisait peut-être bien chier à le regarder comme ça mais c'était vrai que maintenant il se sentait mieux. Faire l'amour avec ce shinigami l'ayant... en quelques sorte requinqué ! Il avait beau repenser à ce qui lui était arrivé plus tôt il n'arriver plus à ce dégoûter de lui même, il ne se sentait plus faible, méprisable comme quand il était entre leurs mains.

Par contre il y avait un autre petit problème qui était apparu. Si maintenant il n'en avait plus rien à faire des deux autres c'était à Aizen qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser en ce moment. À son corps au-dessus du sien, au plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré, à son regard aussi, doux et confiant. Aizen avait réussi à déclencher quelque chose au fond du Sexta et celui-ci ne savait pas comment le prendre.

-Tu ne me dis pas merci ? demanda le shinigami, le coupant ainsi dans ses réflexions.

Grimmjow le regarda quelques instant étrangement, comme si il n'avait pas comprit la question, avant de répliquer d'une voix forte tout en essayant de repousser le brun qui se collait à lui :

-Mais t'hallucines ou quoi ! J'te dois RIEN moi, BORDEL, rugit le Sexta en plaquant ses mains sur le visage d'Aizen qui essayait de l'embrasser.

-Pourquoi refuser la vérité, répliqua ce dernier de sa voix douce.

-FERME LA !

Le bleuté se retrouva projeté contre le matelas et sous le choc qui réveilla un peu trop fortement sa douleur il fronça les sourcils et laissa une plainte franchir ses lèvres. Aizen se plaça au-dessus de lui et avança son visage vers le sien, une lueur sauvage dans ses prunelles apparaissant de nouveau. Alors que le Sexta portait une main à son dos le regard du Seigneur du Hueco Mundo ne le rassura pas et il porta donc son autre main contre le torse du shinigami.

-Tu es un arrancar Grimmjow, tu es l'être le plus libre qu'il soit, mais... je t'ai fait du bien et tu m'as fait du bien, alors tu m'appartiens autant que je t'appartiens, commença Aizen en plongeant un regard intense dans les iris bleus. Alors je sais bien que tu n'as pas à me remercier de quoique ce soit, seulement, j'aimerais qu'on s'appartiennent tout les deux encore un peu de temps.

Grimmjow avait cessé de protester quand Aizen avait commencé à parler, et ses yeux étaient maintenant rivés dans les siens, incapable de s'en retirer. Ils s'appartenaient tout les deux ! Et en même temps chacun était libre ! Le Sexta plissa légèrement ses yeux, il n'était pas sûr de tout saisir mais si Aizen ne se disait pas être son maitre et si en plus ils pouvaient re-faire ce qu'ils avaient fait, il ne voyait pas ou est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir un problème. Et puis Aizen... était quelqu'un de particulier, c'était le premier qui l'avait fait se sentir si bien !

Le Sexta, sans un mot, fit disparaître le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre lui et Aizen, scellant leur lèvres pour se qui se révélera être, un bon bout de temps.

Faire l'amour pouvait changer beaucoup de choses, ouvrir les yeux, ouvrir le cœur des êtres les plus solitaires et sauvages qu'il soit ! Mais surtout en passant à l'acte charnel, en avançant de ce petit pas avec un autre, l'avenir de chacun semblait alors beaucoup plus solide que ce qu'il avait put être jusqu'à présent.

°Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oO°

The End ! Enfin *pfiou* je me suis jamais autant pris la tête avec une fic, plus jamais ça, je me le promet à moi-même ^^ et dire que c'était partie d'un pur délire et que ça fini en un truc super prenage de tête U.U enfin, j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plus :D

Et je confirme ici un fait déjà bien établie dans ma petite tête : Bibi déteste faire des trucs trop sérieux U.U c'est vrai j'ai jamais passé autant de temps sur une fic (surtout avec le résultat obtenue T_T) je mets toujours trois milles ans quand je peux pas placer une petite blagounette :( mais bon, j'ai compris, j'arrête de me plaindre...

Sinon vous n'avez pas été gêné par le début ? J'ai eu quelques problèmes à le faire parce que c'est quand même en quelque sorte un viol (je promets aussi de plus faire de scène de viol détaillé... je suis définitivement destiné au fic purement happy U.U ah, donc je suis dans la me*** pour mes autres fics T_T).

Bon, j'arrête mon blablatage et vous conseille la petite touche ci-dessous qui fait plaisir à tout le monde ^^


End file.
